Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition/credits
These are the credits to Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition Director * Kenzo Kobori Project Manager Game Design Lead * Ryouji Aono Engineering Lead * Takaaki Ohta Art Director * Kazutaka Kato Sound Director * MASA Character Design Lead * Yuki Kubota Character Art Lead * Yoshiki Horiuchi Environment Art Lead * Kazuhiro Syoji Animation Art Lead * Toshiaki Kondo Cinematics Lead * Shuichi Okada User Interface Design Lead * Akira Sasaki VFX Lead * Takehiko Kanaoka Technical Art Lead * Naoya Okamoto Engineering * Masatoshi Takayama * Ryo Namba * Hiroki Sengan * Yuta Yoshida * Misao Yamanokuchi * Tatsuro Yoshida * Atomu Usuda * Makoto Hayashi * Kaoru Oishi * Yusuke Kanazama Game Design * Umi Tanaka * Ryuicchi Hashimoto * Takehiro Oguro * Yuichiro Kosako Character Design * Yumi Yokoyama * Azusa Maki * Soma Yokoi * Hiroshi Tamawashi * Xiao Feng * Wang Zhongyun * Guo Jing * Li Xinyu * Character Art * Yasuaki Suzuki * Mei Kurihara * Takhito Okaji * Maki Kimura * Fan Xiaodong * Zhou Lin * Liu Xu * Shao Fnagyi * Wang Tianyi * Geng Mengran * Han ting xue * Zhang Yanyan * Liang Shuang * Yang Yang * Nguyen Thi Dieu Linh * Do Viet Toan * Ngo Kim Phang * Dinh Thi Anh * Dao Duy Thanh * Nguyen Thi Le Quyen * Le Thi Phuong * Do Thi THuan Lan * Bui Van Hoang * Tang Jingjing * Zhang Li * Wu Yafang * Zhao Peng * Liu Wei * Guo rui feng * Wen long * Feng Xiaoyan * Jing Ya * Zhang Lei * Nguyen Thi Dung * Le Minh Trung * Nguyen Thanh Thuy * Kieu Thi Thuy Nhung * Hoang Thai Duong * Doan Ngoc Minh * Hoang Minh Tuan * Trin Duc Thien Environment Art * Tomoe Suzuki * Tran Duy Long * Nguyen Ngoc Thuy * Tran Minh Duc * Nguyen Minh Hoang * Nguyen Thi Kim Trang Animation Art * Takaaki Kurosawa * Yu Qiaofeng * Wang Xinyu * Wang Baojia * Jin Tianqi * Zhang yue * Guo Zhaoxia * Wang Yanqi * Wang Mengyao * Han Chunyuan User Interface Design * Koichi Hana VFX * Saori Yamanouchi * Syotaro Kansaku * Tran Thi Lan Anh * Pham Anh Kien Cinematics * Taiki Uchida * Jun Watanabe * Yasunobu Saito * Nobuyo Takemura Package Art * Yuta Matsunaga Visual Quality Control * Keita Kobayashi CG Project Manager * Yasuo Egawa Audio Design * MASA Cast * Yuki Kaji * Saori Seto * Taiten Kusunoki * Minako Kotobuki * Aki Nagao * Aya Suzaki * Kousuke Takaguchi * Ikumi Nakagami * Yuiko Tatsumi * Akiko Koumoto * Masashi Tamaki * Ayumi Fujimura * Anri Katsu * Yoshihisa Kawahara * Tadashi Miyazawa * Mika Shimizu * Shinsuke Nagashima * Fujiko Takimoto * Hironori Miyata * Mikako Komatsu * Sachi Matsumoto * Hikari Tachibana * Chiaki Takahashi * Ruriko Aoki * Mitsuki Saiga * Seiro Ogino * Eiji Maruyama * Mie Sonozaki Public Relations * Hiroshi Murai * Yuki Nakadai Software Manual * Makito Tsuji Design Work * Naoko Momma * Jumpei Yamamoto * Shinetsu Yanase * Nao Otsubo * AWAKE Inc. Zelda Musou Hyrule All Stars Director * Hiroya Usuda Project Manager * Taiyo Aramaki Game Design Lead * Motoi Tanahashi Engineering Lead * Takanori Goshima Art Director * Keita Kobayashi Sound Director * MASA Character Design Lead * Maki Kimura Environment Art Lead * Kai Shibusawa Animation Art Lead * Toshiaki Kondo Cinematics Lead * Shuichi Okada User Interface Design Lead * Kazutaka Kato VFX Lead * Takehiko Kanaoka Technical Art Lead * Naoya Okamoto Engineering * Shuhei Sato * Takeshi Mizobe * Tetsuya Nagayama * Wataru Iwasaki Game Design * Ryusuke Kanda * Akane Kon * Syou Tamura * Kazuya Kobayashi * Aoi Ohba * Ryuta Kitaura * Kyohei Ota * Megumi Sawada * Tetsuma Kataoka Character Design * Miki Watanabe * Azusa Maki Character Art * Jun Fujii * Yoshiki Horiuchi * Nozomi Furuta * Mitsuaki Uchida Environment Art * Kazuhiro Shoji * Koichi Yabata * Tomoe Suzuki Animation Art * Ikuo Harigai * Kosuke Wakamatsu User Interface Design * Akiho Nishiwaki VFX * Saori Yamanouchi * Yasuyuki Sato * Yuko Takahashi * Taiji Ashikari * Takamitsu Watanabe * Kazuki Osada * Ai Terauchi * Shinj Orii Cinematics * Takahiro Yadori * Chie Kobayashi * Kaoru Kikugawa * Otome Takahito * Jun Watanabe * Chihiro Kamijo Technical Art * Masaru Ueda Visual Quality Control * Wataru Maeda * Yutaka Saito CG Project Managers * Hideki Niimi * Masanori Takahashi Motion Capture Actors * Yuichiro Hirose * Kyota Tsuji * Yuka Hino * Saiko Yamagishi Audio Design * MASA * Masato Koike * Yuki Matsumura Music Recording Studio Koei Tecmo Studio Tools & Library Engineering * Hirosato Mishima * Yoshiro Tanide * Shinji Nakao * Atsushi Otobe * Kenichi Asami * Hiroshi Takada * Kazumaru Yui * Masanari Watanabe Public Relations * Hiroshi Murai * Tomohiro Utsumi Software Manual * Ryohei Hayashi Design Work * Teruhito Wakabayashi * Shoko Shiratori * Naoko Momma Nintendo Co., Ltd. Chinese Localization * Pole To Win Shanghai Co., Ltd. Nintendo of Korea Co. inc. Localization Managemnt * Hyokjin Jung Localization * Dongyeon Kim * Soonil Kim Quality Assurance * Kyoungnim Na * Kiung Seoung Artwork * Inseon Song * Siyoung An In Cooperation with * AWAKE Inc. * NISHIKAIGAN CO>,LTD. * DIGITAL Hearts Co., LTd. * Fontworks, Inc. * TOHOKUSHINSHA FILM CORPORATION * TRIUMPH * SHIROGUMI INC. * Life Documentary Inc. * D-Rockets, Inc. * ALIVE,Inc. * infini-inc. * JFCT Co., Ltd. * KOEI TECMO TIANJIN SOFTWARE CO.,LTD. * KOEI TECMO BEIJING SOFTWARE CO.,LTD. * KOEI TECMO SOFTWARE VIETNAM CO.,LTD. Special Thanks * iQue (China) Ltd. * Nintendo (Hong Kong) Limited * Nintendo * Satoru Takizawa (Nintendo) * Yoshiyuki Oyama (Nintendo) * Norio Asakura (Nintendo) * Everyone who worked on the original Hyrule Warriors and original Hyrule Warriors Legends Series Supervisor * Eiji Aonuma (Nintendo) Development Producer * Hiroshi Kataoka Producer * Yosuke Hayashi Category:Credits